From Ashes To Ashes
by Jiangshi
Summary: He was a weapon, an object forged for the sake of battle. If his master willed for him to kill, he would do so readily. If his enemy was too strong? Well, there are other ways to kill someone... The summary may change in the future.


**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **{Fated Meeting}**

It was a cold night I suppose, as I laid upon the metal from which I was forged upon. I remember not of who created me, nor did I recall his race. All I could remember was the face of my creator, a being of divine strength and glory. I remember something blunt striking against my side, giving me form, and giving me life. I would then remember being lifted into an extremely painful glow, one that felt as though it was burning my entire being before I felt all feeling leave me, the pain disappearing when I was dipped into some sort of wet mixture.

I could remember feeling something prick upon me, my creator was imprinting something upon myself. I had briefly wondered how I knew such knowledge, before coming to the conclusion that whatever my creator was imprinting upon me was also giving me knowledge. With my theory in place, I ignored the prickling feeling as I felt more and more information flow within me.

Soon my creator had finished, placing me upon the metal he forged me upon and disappeared. I knew not of time, as I laid there, hoping to see my creator once more. So willful I was to see my creator, after a time, I soon learned to manifest myself out of my body. Peering around from where I laid, I found nothing of value, nor any trace of my creator. Examining my surroundings, I had soon realized something.

I was alone. The thought that my creator had abandoned me, passing by. Looking around, I remember the stone walls around me, being new and freshly chiseled. Now the walls stood chipped and cracked, its once beautiful carvings now ineligible. With this new thought, I instinctively released a sound, releasing all my sorrows into the air. Soon though, I stopped, finding myself feeling empty and still alone.

I tried to leave the stone walls that surrounded me but found myself trapped. I was unable to part with my true body, my spiritual one being metaphorically chained together. As such, I didn't attempt to leave again and moved back to my body, letting my mind ease back into my true body. Once the process had become complete, I felt myself still, a sort of feeling overcoming me. I felt my mind dull, my vision slack as I stared ahead, unmoving.

I would have remained as such until I met, someone I would one-day call my master.

* * *

Staring at the same stone ceiling for an undetermined time, I laid upon the now rusting metal, an iron block I soon learned. While I had laid upon the iron block, knowledge of information pertaining to blacksmithing had slowly flowed into my mind, granting me new information. Another thing I learned of was the history of my species, weaponized spirits, or Spirit Weapons.

I was a rare breed of Spirit Weapons, being able to produce and manipulate an element, mine being ashes. The weapon I had taken the form of was a double-bladed naginata, a polearm that had a curved blade on both sides of the staff. Another thing I learned was that as a Spirit Weapon, so long as you reside in your true body, you can never be damaged, nor destroyed.

As I mused, I heard a strange sound, as though metal was striking metal. Turning my vision, I listened, as the sound steadily grew louder and louder. Finally, after what may have been an eternity, I listened as the noise died down, with it being replaced with the wall crumbling as a figure flew through. The figure landed on their feet, holding a regular sword, no sentience at all. I was curious about the design of the sword, however.

The sword, now that I took a better look at it, could barely even be defined as a weapon. It lacked a guard, and resembled some sort of long stick, bending at odd angles. Turning my attention from the poor excuse of a sword, I stared at the figure.

The figure was a man I think, he was dressed in what seemed to be fur sewn together. His exposed muscles and unkempt face made me believe the man to be weird. Hearing footsteps, I turned away from the man, finding another man entering the hole, dressed similar to the man, except the furs were replaced with what seemed to be flesh, as well as wearing strange stones with holes around his neck.

The strangely dressed man chortled and lifted what seemed to be a sharpened stone, attached to a stick, and pointed the object at the furred man. The man in question grunted, and gripped his odd stick with both hands, his knuckles turning white. I wasn't sure what was happening but what was happening sure was interesting.

I thought the furred man was going to charge at the strangely dressed man, but instead, he threw his odd stick at the man. In response, the strangely dressed man simply swung his weapon, cutting the stick into two. Now weaponless, the furred man backed away, almost touching the iron block I laid upon. The furred man looked around frantically, before setting his eyes on me. Without delay, he picked my body up with a single hand as though to wield me.

Almost instantly, however, he fell to his knees, not having anticipated how heavy I would be. Gripping my body with both hands, he slowly got back to his feet, he held me defensively, awkwardly shifting me as though he didn't know how to wield me properly. At that moment, I decided to help him.

 _'You're not holding me right,'_ I said to him, watching passively as he jerked, his eyes looking in every direction.

 _'Down here,'_ I said, making him set his eyes on my handle. He looked shocked, but before he could make a sound, I shushed him.

 _'Do you want to live?'_ I asked. I wasn't sure if he understood me, but seeing as he nodded, I believed him being able to.

 _'In that case, then shift me more onto your best hand,'_ I said, as he did so. The strangely dressed man was staring at us oddly, or rather, at the furred man who was moving my body at an odd angle, being vertical, blade to the ceiling.

 _'...Perhaps it would be best if I were to deal with the man in front of you first. Would you let me take control of your body?'_ I asked. The furred man stared at me, not understanding. I looked back, wondering how to make him understand. I wasn't able to say anything else though as the strangely dressed man finally ran out of patience and yelled, holding his weapon to his side as he bolted forward.

Without warning, I acted. Once he was within distance, I took control of the furred mans' body, stepping to the side as I slashed his side, the man's clothing providing no protection whatsoever. The man roared in pain as he tried to back away, using his free hand to clasp his wound. Unfortunately for him, he was still within range of my blade and as such, I struck his neck, my blade burying itself deep until it reached his chest. Using the furred mans' strength, I pulled myself out and swung to the side, expertly spinning myself so I could have more momentum.

Striking the man one final time, the blade having gained enough momentum to systematically almost sever him from his legs, I watched as the man landed on his back, dead before he even touched the ground. I immediately relinquished control over the furred mans' body, watching as the man fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The furred man then looked at his hands with shock, before raising them both into a fist and yelled into the air.

I think he believed himself to have done what I did for him, but didn't say anything, letting the man revel in his victory over his assailant. Once the man had calmed down, the man looked at me with what seemed to be, respect and picked me back up, now somewhat used to my weight. He grunted what seemed to be thanks, and placed me next to the corpse and began rummaging through it. Pulling out what seemed to be some sort of trinket, he placed it in his furs and picked me back up. Getting back to his feet, he moved to leave the room I was created in.

I didn't say anything, nor did I tried to escape his grip as for some reason, I felt complete. I believed this to be because as a weapon, I was created to be wielded and used to slaughter whatever my wielder wished to kill. It was because of this reason that when he struck the corpse once more, I let an unknown but familiar feeling course through me, injecting something into the body.

Soon enough, we were out of the room and were what seemed to be a field of white. Glancing back, I found that the room I once occupied was in reality, a cave, it's inside having been turned into a forge. Glancing away from the cave, I began examining our surroundings as the furred man began to lumber forward. As he moved forward, slowly increasing the distance between us and the place I was created in, I began to hear the faint sound of metal clashing against one another.

The furred man stopped in his tracks and tilted his head upwards, eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. Perhaps not even a moment later, the man growled angered and increased his grip on me, before increasing his pace. Soon he was running, gripping me in the way I had instructed him in the previous battle. The furred man soon stopped at the end of a cliff, one that overlooked a white field.

Scattered throughout the area were men like the furred man as they fought against men dressed as the flesh & stone man. The furred man stabbed one end of my blade into the ground and let out a yell, one akin to a roar. The fighting briefly stopped before resuming as the furred man picked me up and jumped off the cliff. I watched as the furred man left a few cracks on the ground as he rushed towards a group of three flesh & stone men that were surrounding a furred woman who carried a sword similar to the furred man when he first appeared.

The furred man swung me at one of the flesh & stone men, grinning as I easily sliced through the man's armor. The man in question cried at the pain we inflicted upon him, as I was swung once more, easily separating his head from his body. Turning to his next target, he swung me at the man who held up what seemed to be a thick branch, attached to a big rock. The brief look of shock on the man's face was humorous for myself as my blade not only bisected the weapon but also removed the upper half of the man's head.

As the second man slumped to the ground, the furred man wasted no time in swinging me at the final man who tried to run. Unfortunately for him, I was designed to have extended reach. As such, the man soon found himself rooted to the ground as my blade jutted from his chest. The man coughed up a bit of blood, the red liquid flowing down his mouth as he glanced back, finding the furred man glaring back at him.

Pulling my blade out of the man's back, the furred man stabbed me into the ground watching with a grimace as the man coughed up some blood before dropping. Once the man had become motionless, the furred man turned to the furred woman who looked upon him with what seemed to be relief and awe. Said woman was soon wrapping her arms around the furred man, one he happily returned.

The furred man soon unraveled himself from the woman and picked me up, gripping my handle hard as he gazed at the battle surrounding them. Using my blade, the furred man would then end the battle in the furred men's favor. he would then go on to wipe the flesh & stone men out, killing them to the last man. His actions would provide peace for his tribe as I decided to call, as the furred men all seemed to stick together.

I would later learn from the interactions that the furred man had with the furred woman, was that she was his mate. She had fought tooth and nail for his hand, who had coincidentally also done the same for her hand. How I learned of this was by using my sudden ability to view memories, though I would be unable to interact with them. It is through this newfound ability that I learned the name of my master.

 **Iiisiei Huyiyodoiu.**

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **The reason I rewrote Pestilence once more was due to the fact that while I had planned to continue the story, I realized something. Besides changing a few minor things, I was essentially going canon, nothing truly interesting happening. Because of such, I decided to recreate the story, but much more different than before.**

 **{Info}**

 **[?] One of the protagonists of the story. Though can be considered a male, it is genderless. Not enough information recorded.**

 **[Iiisiei Huyiyodoiu] The first wielder of [?]. The leader of a tribe of humans who wear furs. Before using [?], he used a hook-shaped weapon made of wood.**

 **{Extra Info} Information that isn't relevant to the story, but decided to leave here.**

 **[Furred Woman] The mate of Iiisiei Huyiyodoiu.**

 **[Furred Tribe] A group of humans who wear furs.**

 **[Flesh & Stone Man] A man who wore the skin of his enemies, and wore the skulls of his enemies as accessories. He was killed by [Iiisiei Huyiyodoiu] and [?].**

 **[Flesh & Stone Tribe] A group of humans who wore the skins and bones of their enemies. They were wiped out by [Iiisiei Huyiyodoiu].**

 **{Question}**

 **Though it was called Taberu in the original story, since it is being remade, I feel perhaps one of you could come up with a name for it. In English, its name translated into "Devour". Should it retain its name, or should it take upon a new name.**


End file.
